Losing You
by Sinares
Summary: It all started as a picnic with friends on the cliff by the ocean. But when Yugi falls over the edge... what will happen? Will Yami be able to save him? Will Yugi survive? "Yami... I'm going to die..." PS. NON-yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ohayo! Ok, so this story is completely random (not the content, don't worry, I mean the fact that it's... existing). I wanted to write something to get myself in author mode so I could write another story, so I just ended up typing the first words that came to mind. Actually, I pretty much just watched the words appear on the screen. *Sigh* I love it when that happens. I have no idea where this story is going, heck, I'm just as excited as I hope you will be. Oh yeah, BTW, this is a non-yaoi story, I go for the brother to brother thing between Yami and Yugi. Well, enjoy!**

"I play the Dark Magician, which has 100 more attack points than your dragon, Joey. And because your Red Eyes is gone, that leaves you wide open for an attack from my Gaia. You just lost all your life points." Yugi grinned triumphantly as Joey stared at his dragon as though it had betrayed him. He groaned.

"I'll never beat you, will I Yug?" He sighed in defeat. Yugi's smile widened and he shook his head.

"Nope. Never." The rest of the gang laughed. Yugi and Joey laughed along with them, enjoying the rare free time they received after saving the world yet again.

"Now, Joey, how would you like to duel me?" said a voice deep and powerful. Joey paled as he stared at Yami sitting beside Yugi.

"No thanks man, I'd never be able to defeat you. How many times have you mercilessly crushed Money Bags? I wouldn't stand a chance against you!"

"Yeah, seeing as how you don't stand a chance against Kaiba. Face it Joey, he'd have more of a challenge dueling a monkey." Tristan smirked. Joey growled in response.

"Wha'd you say?" Tristan stuck his nose in the air.

"I said, he'd have more of a challenge dueling a monkey."

"That's it!" Tristan yelped as Joey grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. He ducked as a fist came flying at his face, then threw one of his own.

"Boys, settle down! We're in a moving vehicle here! Do you want to crash?!" Grandpa yelled from the front seat. Both boys stopped fighting immediately.

"Sorry Granpda." they said in unison.

"Honestly you two. Can you never stop fighting?" Tea crossed her arms annoyedly. Joey and Tristan grinned at her.

"We do it for you, oh sweet, beautiful Tea." She sighed.

"Stop talking before I hurt you myself." Yugi and Yami chuckled as Joey and Tristan gulped. They full well knew just how much pain Tea could inflict upon them. Shocking they hadn't learned their lesson sooner.

Yugi stuck his nose out the window, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air. It would be a while before they arrived, Grandpa had said that it was at least a 2 hour drive to the spot he had in mind. He could hear the wind whistling through the trees, across the grass and over the cliff to the vast ocean below. It was the perfect day for a picnic, and Yugi was glad Grandpa had suggested they take the time off to enjoy the sunshine. He smiled slightly.

_What are you thinking about, Aibou? _Yami asked through the rare mind link they shared, where he knew Yugi could hear better than if he were to speak aloud over the ruckus in the backseat.

_Just that I'm happy to be here, that's all. It's such a nice day out, isn't it? _

_Indeed it is. And I don't think it would be the same without you here, Aibou. You bring everyone together. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here now. _Yami smiled slightly to himself. _Why, if it wasn't for you, I would still be trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle. You brought us together, Aibou, and to you I am eternally grateful._

Yugi blushed. _You make me sound like a hero._

Yami's smile warmed, and his rich, amethyst eyes melted. _But you are. You are _my _hero, and I will forever be in your debt. _Yugi smiled as well and reached for Yami's hand. He took it and squeased it firmly, then rested his head against Yami's shoulder.

_Love you, Yami-nii-sama._

_I love you too, Aibou._

Yugi let out a deep breath, and snuggled closer to Yami. Yami rested his head on top of Yugi's, taking his other hand and softly stroked Yugi's black and red spikes. The bantering in the backseat ceased immediately as a light snore sounded from Yugi's slightly parted lips . Yami closed his eyes, allowing the peace to sink into his soul. Today, he could relax. Today, he could just be himself. Nothing could ruin this perfect day.

"Tea, quick get the camera!" Tristan whispered in a frenzy. Tea dug in her purse for a moment before pulling out a small, silver prism and handed it to him. He click the 'On' button and held it in front of his face. Joey laughed as Tristan took the photo, then pressed the replay button to see his work. Tea, Tristan and Joey snickered as they saw the picture of the two boys in the backseat sleeping against each other, Yugi's hair sticking out at odd angles, and Yami's spikes drooping. Yugi's mouth was slightly open, and a tiny bead of drool has escaped and lingered on his chin. Yami's left arm had draped over the top of Yugi's head, his hand hanging limp. In his right he still clasped Yugi's left.

"They look so cute together." Tea giggled, which aroused more snickers from the other teenagers.

"Yeah, they are going to be ticked when we put this in the yearbook! Everyone will be talking about it!"

"What are you kids doing back there?" Grandpa asked from the driver's seat, looking at them in the mirror. Tristan quickly shut off the camera and handed it back to Tea, who hastily replaced it in her bag.

"Nothing Grandpa." They answered, playing their 'innocent faces' a little too well. Grandpa sighed and returned his attention to the gravelly drive. He probably wouldn't get a legitimate answer out of them anyways.

_Teenagers, _he thought, and rolled his eyes. Never understood them.

"Hey, Gramps, when are we gonna get there anyways? I'm starving!" Joey griped. Tea rolled her eyes.

"When are you ever _not _hungry? You eat almost all the time!"

Joey scoffed at Tea.

"I do not! Besides, a growing man has to eat his full five courses, else he won't be strong and beautiful! Heh, like I am already!" Tristan locked Joey's head under his arm and noogied him.

"Oh yeah, real beautiful." He said sarcastically, while Joey protested loudly. "Maybe we should take _your_ picture and put it in the yearbook, Mr. Model!" Joey growled and Tristan laughed. "Aw, is the little doggie mad because he didn't get his dog bone yet?"

"TRISTAN!" Joey yelled and threw him a squarely placed punch right to the face.

"OW!"Tristan shouted.

Yami awoke to a loud and rather irritating ruckus coming from the seats in front of him. What it looked like to him was that Tristan and Joey were fighting yet again, and Tea was desperately trying to pull their ears apart. All the yelling was getting annoying, and Yami didn't want Yugi awakening with a headache.

"ENOUGH!" The fighting ceased immediately. The teens exchanged odd looks between anxiety and amusement, momentarily forgetting they had each other in a headlock. They quickly released the other.

"What is going on?"

"Uh... nothing. We were just... um...." Tristan laughed nervously.

"Well whatever it is, you might want to think about stopping, because if Yugi wakes up with a headache, you can be sure the consequences might not be the most... pleasant." They gulped, hanging their heads in shame.

"Sorry, Pharaoh."

Yami looked away.

"We're here!" Grandpa called.

The teens' heads whipped around to look out the windows, shielding their eyes from the sunlight. The park outside was filled with tourists and locals, taking up nearly every inch of green there was. Some had even gone into the trees across from the ocean cliff to eat their lunch, to take a break from the heat and clamour. The blue sky outside created the perfect setting for a picnic, a worthy picture to put into any album. They gaped like little kids in amazement. Grandpa chuckled, looking for a space to park. Finally, he found one right on the cliff, and safely switched gears to keep the van there. He undid his seatbelt and stepped out, the youth mimicking him.

Yami immediately grabbed the mirror and attempted to straighten his spikes. The gang laughed. Grandpa spoke.

"I guess we'd better wake up Yugi, he won't want to miss this." Yami sighed after trying to fix his hair, which seemed perfectly content at staying droopy. He hated waking Yugi at any time, but it was true; Yugi had been looking forward to this picnic all week, especially since it had been rainy this past month. He sighed again.

"I'll do it." Yami opened the van door and crawled in beside his sleeping partner. "Yugi... Yugi wake up. We're here."

"Hm?" Yugi groaned and opened one bleary amethyst coloured eye. "Where are we?" Yami smiled amusedly.

"We're at the park, Aibou. Remember the picnic? You said you wanted to come." Yugi jerked upright.

"Oh yeah! The picnic!" Yugi hastily unbuckled his seatbelt and nearly tripped over himself trying to get out of the van. Yami laughed as they sat down on the big quilt Grandpa had brought and laid out.

Joey immediately grabbed for the basket. Looking inside, he pulled out something that crinkled loudly and shook it proudly before everyone's eyes.

"Yo Wheeler, share the chips will ya?" Tristan grabbed the bag and opened it before tossing a rather large chip at Joey, who promptly caught it in his mouth. Tea rolled her eyes.

"What kind of soda do you guys want? There's Grape, Rootbeer, Pepsi and Coke." She asked.

Yugi perked up. "I'll take Rootbeer!" Yami looked at Tea quizzically.

"Which one do you like, Tea?" He asked. She smiled a little and thought for a moment, pulling a bottle of Grape Crush out of the overstuffed basket.

"Grape is my favourite, but I'm not sure if you like it." Yami considered the bottle, then held out his hand, in which Tea placed the soda.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, her cheeks turning crimson. "Uh... Tea?" She blinked and shook her head to right her mind.

"Sorry." Seeing him smile like that, it was like he truly let go of his suspicions for just one day, his anxiety and premonitions that something else would happen. It was a blessing to see him smile like that, and when he did, her heart thumped unevenly in her chest. She blushed again, trying to hide the redness in her cheeks by looking towards the ocean below them.

After everyone was finished eating and conversing, they decided to go exploring for a bit. Tristan and Joey went off into the woods, while Grandpa and Tea concluded that they would just go for a walk down the pathway through the park. Yugi wanted to stay near the van in case anything happened. Yami leaned against its metal, quite content to watch Yugi enjoy himself.

Yugi slowly walked up to the edge of the cliff, stepping through the break in the fence. It looked as though someone had cut the metal in order to get closer to the cliff-line. Looking out at the vast ocean so far below, he could hear the waves crashing against the cliff-bottom, richocheting off the rocks and returning to slap against them once again. The cool breeze tugged his black and red spikes, making his golden bangs sway every which direction in the current of air. Yugi leaned over the edge and breathed deep, hardly noticing when Yami called out to him. He was lost in the marvelous call of the ocean.

Yami sprang forward as Yugi leaned over the edge of the cliff, calling his name. "Yugi! Don't lean over the cliff!" Yugi paid him no mind, but steadily continued to tilt over the edge.

Yugi gasped as a loose rock slipped out from under his foot, causing him to lurch forward into open air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Yugi careened over the edge of the cliff, gasping with shock. He stretched out his hand, hoping to find _anything _to hold on to. His hands scraped the sharp cliffside, causing them to bleed. Suddenly, he stopped falling, dangling precariously over the ocean. It took a moment before he realized he'd gabbed hold of a loose branch jutting out from the crags of rock with one hand. He sighed in relief, before he comprehended that he was too far below the cliff-line to pull himself over. Yami's petrified face appeard a few meters above his own.

"YUGI! Yugi are you alright?!" He screamed, lying on his belly and reaching his hand downwards. Yugi didn't attempt to stretch his own out. 'Yugi, grab my hand!' Yami reached down further, straining his muscles. Yugi shook his head.

"I can't, the cliff is too high!"

"Yes you can Yugi! Just reach up and grab my hand!" Yugi closed his eyes.

"I can't." He whispered. "I'm still tired. I don't have any strength."

"Yugi, don't let go! Please don't let go!" His bright violet eyes snapped open and stared into Yami's with an intensity he'd never felt before.

"I'm sorry Yami. I'm so sorry."

"Yugi?!"

Yugi shuddered once, then released his frail grip on the branch. Yami's breath escaped his lungs. He watched Yugi fall the last several feet into the ocean below, creating a splash that rivaled that of a crashing wave. "Yugi..." He clenched his still outstretched hand into a fist and yelled.

"AIBOU!!"

**A/N: MUA HA HA CLIFFHANGER!! Ok, if you're still reading this, I ask that you review. Even a few words. No flames. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all. Thank you for your time. Well, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A rather short chapter... Yeah, I wasn't in author-mode (again), but I had promised Dreamer of Legends that I would write more. She's my BFF, and we write a lot of stories together. Anyways, if you're with this story, thanks for all the support, this is my first time on , and I'm kind of a new author, so it really means a lot to me. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. And thanks again!**

The water churned around him, thrusting him every which way. His lungs burned like fire, screaming to him for air. The waves crashed on him, battering his frail body mercilessly, as though trying to keep him underwater.

_I can't breathe... _It took every ounce of his will to keep his mouth closed, to keep the air out of his burning lungs. He struggled against the ocean, beating his arms and legs in a futile attempt to reach the surface. But... he did not even know where that was anymore. _The surface should be up, but... where is that?_ His attempts weakened as he realized he had no hope of breaking the water.

_I'm going to die._ Yugi smiled slightly, despite the realization. _I'm going to die..._ He did not fear death. Death was just another part of life, right? He knew it was inevitable, so there was no reason for fear. He just didn't expect it to come so soon. Well, at least death wouldn't be as painful as the water, would it? He didn't think so.

What did it matter if he died? There was no one in the world to live for, to fight for. No one would miss him, no one was in his life in the first place. He could not recall ever having someone there, to hold him, to tell him it was going to be alright. So why should he fight?

Yugi's smile widened, and a wave of peace washed over him, filling his heart with comforting feelings. He stretched out his arms, as though embracing something. Dimly, he could still hear the crashing of the waves, still feel the numbing coldness, but that only drove him further. Death was not such a bad thing, was it?

Suddenly, an image flashed in his mind, a picture of a man with a mane of black and red spikes, his golden bangs accenting his wise purple eyes. But there was something wrong. His face was twisted in horror, his lips open as though he was screaming, though no sound came out. Yugi stared at the image curiously, wincing as his heart twinged whenever he looked into his pain filled eyes. _Who is that man? _he wondered.

_'AIBOU!!' _He jerked in shock as sounds crashed down upon him, emotions breaking loose and pounding against his body. At the last second, he realized his mistake.

His lungs filled with salty water, and the image abruptly faded. _No! _ Yugi screamed, horrified at what he had done, how he had forgotten for even that brief moment who his stability was. _No, I changed my mind! I don't want to die! Someone help me! _But it was no use. No one could hear him. He thrashed his arms and legs, fighting to break the surface, though he still did not know where exactly it was. He kicked with all his might, hoping against hope that fate would allow him to live. Tears leaked from his eyes, mixing immediately with the salty ocean. There was nothing he could do.

_No..._ He screamed as his limbs would no longer obey his command, as something heavy as lead pressed down on them. _I have to fight... I have to fight... for him.... _His mind quickly grew darker with each passing second, draining the life force within him. Weakly, he reached out with his mind until he felt another presence. He knew Yami could hear him.

_Yami... I'm going to die. _He whispered.

_YUGI! DON'T GIVE UP!_

_I can't fight anymore. Yami, everything hurts..._

_Yugi, fight! You have to fight, Yugi!_

_I can't... Yami, I'm going to die here, and nothing you do will save me._

_Yugi, please!_

_Yami... Yami... I..._

And blackness claimed him.

**A/N: And now I'm stuck. Seriously stuck. I have no idea where to go. If you could, could you help a fellow author in need? I desperately need ideas, and you would be doing a whole lot of good for this story and my confidence as a writer. PLEASE give me ideas in your reviews! Onigaishimasu! **


End file.
